In the case of a known protective helmet, plug-in and lockable holding means are provided in detachable connection on both side surfaces of the protective helmet and of the breathing protection mask as described in German patent DE-PS 2640 701, (corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 4,136,403 Walthor et al.).The holding means consists of a tension slide arranged on the protective helmet with an oval/funnel-shaped reception part and a coupling pin on the breathing protection mask. In order to establish the connection between the breathing protection mask and the protective helmet, the coupling pins, provided with unlockable locking balls, are inserted into the funnel-shaped reception parts and are locked there. For individual adjustment and tightening of the mask to the surrounding sealing line on the face, the tension slides have to be moved backwards from the face, whereby, with the aid of a roller pushed along a slanted plane, the breathing protection mask is locked in a corresponding position at the wall of the protective helmet. This type of locking is positive and form-fitting, however; there is the danger that in the course of time when worn this way, the connection between the mask and the protective helmet will loosen, so that the surrounding sealing line of the mask on the face will become leaky. Another disadvantage of this version of protective helmet is that the plugged-in connecting elements represent a relatively rigid connection between the mask and the protective helmet. Facial movements, movements when the user is speaking or possible occurring displacement movements caused by the effects of forces on the helmet, cannot be compensated for.
It is therefore the purpose of this invention to create a protective helmet with a strapless breathing protection mask in a detachable connection, where during use the connection between the mask and the protective helmet guarantees a permanent safe sealing of the mask on the face, and where all movements occurring between the mask and the protective helmet are compensated for.
The advantages achieved with the invention are particularly due to the fact that when the protective helmet is worn, the mask can be connected to the protective helmet in a fast and uncomplicated manner, whereby the individual adjustment and sealing of the mask to the face can be accomplished automatically with the means provided in the connecting element, and where all movements of the detachable assembled parts can be compensated for in a harmonic fashion.